Mi Kunoichi
by Hinatitauchiha26
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke convence A Hyuga Hinata de unirse a Akatsuki para poder lograr su venganza en contra de la aldea de konoha sin pensar que conseguirá algo mas que venganza...
1. Chapter 1

Eto..b..bueno pues este es primer fic lemon…de sasuhina!..n.n amo esta pareja jeje pues emm

espero que les guste y onegai dejen reviews!

Disclaimer :

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama!

-"pensamientos

-hablan

"recuerdos

*cambio de escena

Mi KUNOICHI

CHAPTER 1 "Realidad"

Hyuga Hinata se encontraba caminando hacia un restaurante de ramen , en el cual el rubio

Que siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos comia , la ojiperla sintió como la sangre de su

Corazón bombeaba cada vez mas rápido por cada paso que daba en dirección a ese lugar

-"Naruto-kun…espero. Que esta vez…si me des una respuesta….por fin tengo..el

valor..de..declararme…"-

Miro hacia el cielo y un suspiro es capo de sus labios , apretó fuertemente su puño y lo coloco

sobre su pecho para brindarse valor -"es el momento…"-

camino con gran determinación

al local de ramen , recordó que desde hace dos semanas había intentado hablar con Naruto

pero su timidez no se lo permitió y muchas veces salía corriendo colorada como un tomate.

/

Un apuesto chico de piel blanca y cabellera azabache miraba hacia el horizonte , desde la

montaña en la cual se encontraban esculpidos los rostros de los hokages de la aldea de konoha

, miraba incómodamente hacia la que fue su aldea y en la cual perdió todo lo que era mas

valioso para el

-tsk maldito Obito para que me mandaste por ella-

Menciono fastidiado , estaba molesto hace meses que el enmascarado le había encomendado

la misión de ir por "la princesa hyuga" para poder realizar un plan en contra de la aldea de

konoha , ¿Por qué no mando a juugo? O a alguien mas , el odiaba estar ahí , recordaría cada

momento vivido en esa aldea y era lo que menos quería , chasqueo la lengua fastidiado

-tsk Hyuga tonta- una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar lo que había descubierto días antes …

Flashback

El Uchiha tenía ya un mes observando a Hinata , y comenzaba a sospechar que ella estaba

Enamorada del dobe de Naruto ¿Quién era tan tonta como para fijarse en ese dobe?

Suspiro , esa hyuga si que era muy extraña , pero eso le ayudaría en su misión , se aprovecharía

de los sentimientos que la Hyuga le profesaba al Uzumaki para llevársela de la aldea de konoha

de una forma mas "sutil" esperaba terminar lo mas rápido posible con esa misión.

Fin del Flashback

Cuidadosamente se coloco detrás de un árbol , mientras veía como el rubio se dirigía al

restaurante de ramen , al verlo entrar suspiro -es la hora- menciono y camino hacia las

puertas del lugar - Ko..konbanwa…n..Naruto-kun…-susurro suavemente, el aludido volteo y

sus azules orbes observaron a la Hyuga -Hina-chan!- menciono emocionado , mientras le

regalaba una gran sonrisa , la peli azul se sonrojo como un tomate -"t..tengo que..mantener la

calma…esta vez..n..no me desmayare…"- se acerco al rubio y le sonrió

-eto…Naruto..-kun…¿p.p..puedo hablar contigo..?- pregunto dudosa el rubio se quedo

pensando un momento y luego sonrió -claro que..s…..- el rubio dejo a la hyuga con la palabra

en la boca y en un rápido movimiento se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba , como si

la hyuga no existiera el rubio comenzó a gritar con euforia el

nombre de la chica peli rosada que caminaba frente a el -sakura-chan!- la peli rosa fijo su

mirada en el rubio y se acerco sonriendo –naruto..- este se acerco , la tomo por la cintura y

le planto un tierno beso en los labios , hinata miraba sorprendida la escena ,

-"no..no..puede ser…"- esperaba que la peli rosada no correspondiera ese beso pero para su

mala suerte si fue así una lagrima amenazaba con caer de su rostro pero mantuvo la calma

-hinata bueno yo te quería decir que…sakura-chan..es mi novia –

el rubio dijo esto sonrojado , eso fue todo para la ojiluna esta sonrió y dijo entre sollozos

–hacen una linda pareja – y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo , Corrió quería estar

lejos y no volver a ver esa imagen de nuevo , todo esto fue presenciado por un azabache que

miraba la escena desde las sombras –bien. Creo que es la hora- el azabache bajo

cuidadosamente del árbol y comenzó a correr en dirección a los terrenos Hyuga .

la ojiperla corría, quería estar sola y llorar todo lo que fuera necesario , quería olvidar todo ..

–"¿Cómo pude..ser tan tonta..como para creer que podía

tener..alguna relación con Naruto-kun.?...e..el siempre amo..a..sakura-san…yo lo sabia..y aun

asi…yo..f..fui una tonta..esta..s..siempre fue mi realidad..y..aun asi..y..yo..pense..que tenia..alguna esperanza.."-

Fin del Chapter 1

Eto...pues..¿que tal les pareció el primer capitulo? Espero. Que les haya gustado eto…onegai

déjenme reviews con ellos me motivan mas a seguir mis historias y eto..si les gustaría

que le agregara algo al fic díganme..e..eto no se cuando ponga la conti

la tratare de poner lo mas rápido que pueda . mata-ne..!..n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí...la conti,..n.n...arigato..Por a ver...comentado…les agradezco...mucho a eto... ****Kuro Hikari-chan**** y a ****Hikari-black****arigato!n.n...Bueno eto...sin mas...les dejo...la conti...n.n espero...y...les guste!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama!**

**-"pensamientos**

**-hablan**

"**recuerdos**

**(o) cambio de escena**

**Mi KUNOICHI**

**CHAPTER 2 "Visita inesperada""**

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, a lo lejos ya podía divisar los terrenos

Hyuga , solo le faltaba pasar la siguiente esquina y llegaría a su hogar , las lágrimas cada vez

Amenazaban con caer , con mucho esfuerzo las trataba de controlar para que su pequeña

Hermana y su querido primo no se percataran de que se encontraba devastada , era lo que

Menos quería , no quería que la vieran así y sobre todo no quería que ellos desperdiciaran su

Tiempo hablando con ella , tan perdida se encontraba en sus pensamiento que , al fijar su

Mirar hacia el frente ya se encontraba delante de su casa , la imponente puerta del clan se

Alzaba frente a ella , suavemente se acercó a la puerta y abrió con mucho cuidado para que

Nadie se diera cuenta de su llegada al cerrar la puerta suspiro aliviada al parecer nadie se había

Percatado , camino por los largos pasillos del clan hyuga hasta llegar a unas habitaciones poso

Su mirada en dos puertas en específico . Al parecer su hermana y su primo se encontraban

Durmiendo , giro su cuerpo y sus blancas orbes se posaron en dirección a su habitación

Lentamente se acercó y giro la perilla haciendo abrir la gran puerta blanca con lila que se haya

Frente a ella , al entrar miro detenidamente su habitación , se encontraba completamente

Ordenada al igual que todos los días , observo una mesita de noche que se hallaba junto a su

Cama , y las lágrimas brotaron rápidamente de sus ojos , sobre esta se hallaba un retrato de

Ella junto a kiba , Shino , Sasuke , Naruto y Sakura , se acercó y tomo la foto entre sus manos suspiro

-hasta. En la fotografía. Mirabas a sakura…- susurro estas palabras. Con un gran dolor…al nunca

Haberse percatado ¿porque sus ojos nunca habían visto la realidad? Se preguntó pero al

Instante se respondió -yo..n..Nunca quise..Aceptar esta realidad...lo sabía..Y..sin

embargo..y..yo…l..lo sigo..amando..-…en la fotografía ella miraba al rubio con un sonrojo

en sus pómulos , kiba miraba con cara desafiante a sasuke , el uchiha solo miraba con

desagrado , mientras que la pelirrosa miraba al azabache con asombro y corazones en los ojos

, y shino miraba tranquilamente al camarógrafo . La imagen del beso del uzumaki y la haruno

Apareció en su mente y las lagrimas descendieron rápidamente de sus ojos ¿Por qué no puedo

olvidar ese beso? Pensaba , ¿Qué había hecho ella como para que estuviera sufriendo asi? . Se

sentía tan mal , pero no se daría..por vencida ella amaba demasiado al rubio como para

dejarlo ir , y con este pensamiento callo en los brazos de Morfeo aun llorando.

Todo esto era observado desde la ventana de la habitación de la hyuga por sasuke

-..hmp se quedo dormida de tanto llorar…patético..- se acerco y abrió la ventana de la

habitación, en un rápido movimiento se adentro a esta mientras con la mirada la

recorria -eres tan tonta…desperdiciar tus lagrimas por un dobe como ese…- sabia que la

hyuga estaba dormida pero por un demonio! Ya quería terminar esa maldita misión y lo que

mas odiaba era esperar , y ahora tendría que esperar a que la hyuga despertara para poder

dar marcha a su plan , bufo mientras se acercaba a un rincón de la habitación y tomaba asiento

en el suelo , entrelazo las manos frente a sus rodillas y cerro los ojos meditando , no supo

cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición pero después de un rato escucho algo de ruido al

parecer la ojiperla ya comenzaba a despertar , -hmp al fin desperto"- observaba , esperando a

que se incorporara completamente , -"al parecer..no se ah dado cuenta de mi presencia"-

pensó , observo como la peliazul se levantaba y caminaba en dirección a la ventana por la

cual el había entrado a la habitación

-q..que extraño..hace ..que se encontraba cerrada…- dijo la peliazul con una

clara muestra de desconcierto pero dejo eso de lado

-hmp al fin despiertas - un escalofrió recorrió su blanquecino cuerpo al escuchar esa voz y

rápidamente tomo posición de batalla –¿Q-..quien esta ahí?- pregunto dudosa , escucho

una sonora risa desde la oscuridad de su habitación –hmp al parecer nunca te percataste de

mi presencia..muy mal hyuga…- abrió sus ojos como platos , el dueño de esa fría voz salió de la

oscuridad de la habitación dejándose ver , hinata lo observaba sorprendida ¿Por qué sasuke estaba en konoha?

-¿U..uchiha-san..?- el azabache se acerco hacia hinata mientras caminaba despreocupadamente

-¿q..q..que es lo que hace aquí..?- pregunto dudosa sasuke sonrio y se acerco peligrosamente a ella

-hmp- hinata se tenso al sentir la respiración del uchiha en su cuello

-¿quieres saber a que vengo?- susurro el uchiha mientras se acercaba cada vez

mas a hinata , esta sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento . por kami! Sasuke

estaba demasiado cerca de ella! Trago fuerte y trato de que sus palabras salieran lo mas

fuerte posibles , quería saber que hacia el uchiha en konoha y sobre todo que hacia en los terrenos Hyuga.

-h..h..hi..- este sonrió al escuchar el tartamudeo de la peli azul se aproximó más a hinata y la

apego mas a su cuerpo a –vengo…a hablar contigo…..

**FIN DEL CHAPTER 2**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! Jaja nwn ¿que les pareció el capitulo..?...espero no haberlos dejado con tanta intriga ¡!..espero que el capitulo les gustara y gomene por haber subido apenas la conti! Demo es que estaba en temporada de exámenes y no me dio tiempo de subirla , TwT**

**Eto la conti la tratare de publicar a mas tardar el viernes de la próxima semana mata-ne! Onegai déjenme Reviews!**

**Feliz Halloween! **


	3. Chapter 3 Propuesta

**Al..fin subí la conti! jajaja gomene demo es que awwww se fue la luz en mi casa TwT y ya no la pude subir demo eto prometo que ya no volverá a pasar! n.n. emmm quiero darles las gracias a eto…****SoDamnBeautiful1**** a …****mikuxkaito y a Uchihasasuke por..haber comentado n.n..arigato! n.n Bueno emmm sin más aquí la conti! n.n **

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama!**

**-"pensamientos**

**-hablan**

"**recuerdos**

**(o) cambio de escena**

**Mi KUNOICHI**

**CHAPTER 3 "Propuesta"**

Los rayos del sol le daban la bienvenida al nuevo día que se alzaba en la aldea de konoha ,

Una hermosa chica peli azul observaba desde la ventana de su habitación el jardín de la

mansión hyuga , se recostó en su cama y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos fuertemente

mientras que suspiraba fastidiada -q..q..que debo hacer?- se preguntó mientras lagrimas

Descendían de sus perladas orbes, se abrazó a si misma mientras recordaba lo que había

sucedido , la noche pasada….

**FLASHBACK**

**Sentía como el azabache la apegaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo -Vengo a hablar contigo…-**

**Fueron las palabras que este le dijo de una forma fría , la peli azul abrió sus ojos como platos **

**sorprendida por las palabras del uchiha -c..conmigo..? – s e sentía nerviosa así que como **

**pudo se alejo del pelinegro - no..entiendo..- este bufo fastidiado -quiero que te unas a **

**akatsuki – sus palabras fueron muy directas , no tenia pensado perder el tiempo dándole **

**vuelta a las cosas , una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver la reacción de la heredera del clan **

**hyuga -¡¿..q..que?!- pregunto molesta y sorprendida –" ¿Para que el uchiha la quería en **

**akatsuki?"- , fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de sasuke -mph óbito te **

**necesita y yo también..- este se sentó en la esquina de la cama de la peliazul parecía que **

**sería una "platica" muy larga **

**-n..no…- susurro débilmente pero con una gran determinación la kunoichi , sasuke la miro **

**sorprendido sus ojos , mostraban la misma determinación que ya muchas había presenciado **

**en cierto rubio de ojos azules , frunció el ceño molesto mientras observaba detenidamente **

**cada movimiento y gesto de la hyuga –"maldición esta hyuga pone las cosas difíciles "- , **

**sabia que seria difícil convencerla , suspiro pesadamente -hmp y ¿para que piensas quedarte en la aldea? – **

**esta pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría , ella quería quedarse en konoha por **

**¿Naruto? Pero el …ahora el..tenia una relación con sakura -no creo que te quieras quedar **

**por tu familia porque ellos te odian ¿no hyuga? - pregunto el azabache sonriendo , había **

**dado en el blanco -y…yo…- hinata bajo su mirar al piso como si fuera la cosa mas **

**interesante del mundo ."acaso el sabe de lo de Naruto-kun y sakura-san..?"- pensó para si misma **

**-..y..yo…n..nunca traicionaría a mi..aldea por..porque ese es mi..c..camino ninja!- hinata se **

**sorprendio al ver el tono de voz en el que había dicho esas palabras , sasuke bufo**

**-hmp ¿y desde cuando te importa tanto la aldea? A ellos tampoco les importas solo eres una kunoichi mas – hinata apretó sus puños molesta **

**-yo…nunca haría eso..por..porque significaría…traicionarme a mi misma!- el uchiha se sorprendio y suspiro cansado se aproximo a la ventana por la cual había entrado giro su rostro y miro a la hyuga mientras activaba su sharingan **

**-hyuga…se sincera …estas aquí por Naruto…míralo de esta forma si no te unes a **

**akatsuki…Naruto pagara las consecuencias- hinata abrios su perladas orbes por la sorpresa -piensalo…mañana vendre portu respuesta - **

**al terminar de decir esto sasuke desaparecio en una gran bola de humo dejándola desconcertada por las palabras dichas hace un momento… -n..naruto…..-**

**Fin Flashback **

Se encontraba sentada en una bancas cerca de la academia gennin , un gran numero de arboles la rodeaba dándole un toque pacifico a el lugar , solo se encontraba ella y la naturaleza , miro detenidamente el vuelo de una gran parvada de aves , suspiro mientras apretaba sus puños a sus costados

-c..creo…que eh tomado mi decisión…- solto con gran determinación en sus palabras

se levanto tranquilamente de la banca y camino en dirección a los terrenos hyuga caminaba lentamente hasta que fue desapareciendo entre los inmensos arboles que hace un momento la rodeaban…

**FIN DEL CHAPTER 3**

**Hola! nwn…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Ya que lo repetí como 6 veces jajaja es que no estaba inspirada pero bueno me gusto como quedo asi n.n muchas gracias por las y los que me están apoyando! arigato! TwT me hacen muy feliz! eto onegai déjenme reviews hacen que me inspire mas n.n eto mata-ne! Tratare de subir pronto el próximo capitulo !**


	4. Chapter 4 respuesta

**Aquí..e..esta la conti!"!..n.n muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Eto este capítulo se lo..dedico a **SoDamnBeautiful1** y a **Vicky love **muchas gracias por sus** **comentarios! Eto pues este capítulo esta mucho más largo que los demás y bueno sin más espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama!**

**-"pensamientos**

**-hablan**

"**recuerdos**

**(o) cambio de escena**

**Mi KUNOICHI**

**CHAPTER 4 "Respuesta"**

La noche cayo en la aldea de konoha , el ultimo uchiha se encontraba recostado debajo de un

frondoso árbol , sus azabaches cabellos se mecían al compás del viento mientras sus profundas

orbes observaban detenidamente el paso del agua por el arroyo que se encontraba frente a el

, la hermosa y resplandeciente luna que se alzaba en el cielo estrellado era reflejada por el

agua , era una escena hermosa y relajante para cualquiera , pero el uchiha parecía no

relajarse con eso , ya que se encontraba recordando los momentos vividos en la aldea de

konoha , chasqueo la lengua mientras de un fuerte movimiento se levantaba agresivamente ,

era el momento de ir por la respuesta de la "princesita hyuga" , el viento soplo más fuerte

haciendo que la camisa de su traje se abriera un poco mostrando su gran musculatura ,

dándole un gran toque varonil , el rojo comenzó a aparecer en sus profundos ojos y comenzó

a caminar hacia los terrenos hyuga -esta vez me vengare de konoha- susurro al aire…

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo**

Hinata se encontraba tomando su cena en compañía de su familia , se encontraba nerviosa ya

que la cena estaba más callada de lo normal , tenía un mal presentimiento , algo malo iba a

suceder era raro que su padre la estuviera observando tanto tiempo , termino de comer su

ensalada y lentamente coloco sus cubiertos en su plato , suspiro y comenzó a levantarse

lentamente del tatami

-gr..gracias..por la comida- susurro débilmente , pero una fuerte voz la detuvo en seco

-no , hinata tengo que hablar contigo- la kunoichi tembló y asintió débilmente , mientras volvía a tomar asiento

-…¿q..q..que sucede padre? - pregunto dudosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos por los nervios

, el cabecilla hyuga suspiro y miro a su hija - estas comprometida con Neji -

la ojiluna abrió sus ojos como platos y con sus manos cubrió su boca por la sorpresa

-¿..q..qué..¿ - el hyuga miro a hinata reprobatoriamente y se levantó rápidamente del asiento

-así son las cosas , no te pregunte tu opinión hinata , dentro de dos semanas se llevara acabo el compromiso –

hinata derramo unas lágrimas -pero..y..yo.a..aun no me..q..quiero casar..-

hiashi la miro con el ceño fruncido -no te pregunte si querías o no - hinata bajo su mirada y salió rápidamente de la habitación , corrió como pudo hasta llegar a su cuarto y cerró la puerta rápidamente recargándose en la puerta hasta dejarse caer y tocar el suelo , con sus rodillas cubrió su rostro y se abrazó a si misma

-No…no puede ser….n.,.no quiero casarme aun…no estoy lista… - en ese momento las

palabras del uchiha aparecieron en su mente -"únete a akatsuki"- toco sus labios dudosa ,

esa podía ser la solución a sus problemas , aparte no perdía nada , nadie la quería en su clan y le importaba poco a su aldea ¿No?

Apretó fuertemente sus puños

-Me ..uniré a akatsuki….- se levantó y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en su pequeña bolsa para misiones , observo la foto que descansaba en su mesita de noche y la coloco dentro de su mochila

-Espero..q..que me perdonen…Kiba-Kun..s..Shino-kun..Kurenai-sensei…lo ..los extrañare..-

Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente , extrañaría a sus compañeros demasiado , pero su decisión

ya había sido tomada , no había vuelta atrás , sintió un chakra ya conocido por ella acercarse y

cerro sus ojos fuertemente , mientras que con la manga de su chamarra se limpiaba los restos

de lágrimas que tenía , tomo una gran bocanada de aire y apretó sus puños para brindarse

valor , de pronto escucho unos pasos detrás de ella y luego una voz varonil que hizo que se

estremeciera

-veo que ya has tomado tu decisión –

se escuchó , hinata giro su cuerpo y miro a sasuke mientras movía la cabeza en forma de

asentimiento - hi..hi..yo…iré contigo..-

el azabache sonrió arrogante y camino hacia la ventana de la recamara , mientras le ofrecía su

mano a la hyuga -vamos- hinata dudosa y sorprendida por la acción del uchiha , tomo la mano

de sasuke mientras un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro

-saldremos por la puerta sur de konoha- hinata asintió y así comenzó a correr arriba de los

techos de las casa del clan - activa tu byakugan , hay muchos hyugas aquí y podrían vernos -

Hinata asintió y rápidamente formo los sellos necesarios , el uchiha comenzó a correr dejando

a hinata atrás , cuando salieron de los terrenos hyuga , hinata sintió varias presencias de

chakra cerca de ellos , y alerto al uchiha - u..uchiha-san…nos están siguiendo- el uchiha

chasqueo la lengua y activo su dojutsu -tsk vamos por acá – hinata se sorprendió de que el

uchiha la jalara fuertemente , comenzaron a correr hasta que llegaron a las puertas de

konoha -Hyuga sal de la aldea y quédate en el bosque que está enfrente , corre todo lo que

puedas , yo te veré ahí - hinata se sorprendió e iba a negar pero el uchiha la miro molesto

- vete - hinata asintió y comenzó a correr fuera de la aldea , se sentía nerviosa por el

bienestar de sasuke , al salir se adentró en el bosque como le dijo el uchiha , corrió y corrió ,

cuando sintió que estaba fuera de peligro se detuvo cerca de una pequeña cueva y se sentó

debajo de un árbol , para regularizar su agitada respiración , y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida …

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo**

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al verse en una habitación y no en el bosque en

donde había estado –"¿me..q..quede dormida?- pensó , recorrió la habitación rápidamente

–¿D..donde estoy? – susurro pero se sorprendió al ver que alguien le contestaba

- al fin despiertas - hinata se sobresaltó y miro al uchiha con preocupación

–.Uchiha-san..- el azabache la miro despreocupadamente -¿Qué?-

pregunto y hinata se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos -"esta mujer es extraña"-

-eto….es..q..que…uhm..q..que bueno que no salió herido en la. pelea- el azabache abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa

-"se preocupo por mi"- bufo mientras camino hacia la puerta -eto..u..uchiha-san..¿d..donde estamos..? –

El azabache se giro y miro a hinata -estamos en la cueva de akatsuki -

Hinata se sorprendió y asintió débilmente –"yo eleji esto"- se dijo así misma

–ten- dijo el azabache mientras le lanzaba algo , hinata sintió que algo le cubría la cara y rápidamente se lo quito

-póntela y cuando termines sales - hinata miro sorprendida a sasuke -¿q..q..que es..?-

pregunto pero el azabache cerró la puerta fuertemente dejándola ahí -uhm…¿q..que será?..-

se preguntó y comenzó a desdoblar lentamente la tela negra que tenía en sus blancas manos

, se sorprendió al ver lo que era -la..la..c..capa de akatsuki..- sonrió melancólicamente y comenzó a ponérsela mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en su "escape" de konoha

, se comenzó a regañar mentalmente -"como me pude quedar dormida!"-

suspiro pesadamente pero en ese momento una duda llego a su mente

-si..y..yo me havia quedado dormida…¿..c..como llegue aquí..?..- se preguntó y rápidamente se sonrojo al analizar como había llegado hasta ahí

-"u..uchiha-san!..e..el….m..me cargo! Q que….que pena..!"- un gran sonrojo cubrió su cara dejándola como un tomate rojo

un grito femenino se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación , sasuke sonrió arrogante desde el otro lado de la puerta

-hmp…al parecer ya se dio cuenta- sonrió no sabía porque pero esa chica era una caja de sorpresas suspiro y se recargo en la puerta , después de un rato una muy sonrojada hinata salió de la habitación , con la capa ya puesta

-hmp vamos- menciono el azabache la ojiluna asintió -h..hi..- caminaron por largos pasillos

y se detuvieron cerca de una gran habitación

-entra- demando el uchiha

, la heredera hyuga entro junto al uchiha , al entrar varios ojos se posaron sobre ellos

, un hombre que portaba una mascara blanca se acerco y comenzó a hablar -Hyuga Hinata es el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki…

**FIN DEL CHAPTER 4 **

**Hola!..n.n.…eto y ¿que tal les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado n.n" jajaja no se que me paso esta semana pero estoy muy inspirada! Ya estamos entrado a lo que es el clímax de la historia n.n eto acepto propuestas para el próximo capitulo las tomare muy en cuenta! Eto…onegai déjenme reviews n.n… emm la conti la subiré no se eto tal vez el jueves o el viernes todo depende mata-ne! n.n**


End file.
